Overleg gebruiker:Wild Whiphid
Overlegpagina WW Sjablonen * Misschien kan je ook het sjabloon aanmaken voor een regulier personage? Dan kunnen zo een paar entries al aanvullen. --Sompeetalay 17 jan 2007 21:53 (UTC) ** Ik was nog bezig met aanpassen van het script, er komen nog wel meer sjablonen, voor personages, gebeurtenissen, etc..--Wild Whiphid 17 jan 2007 22:28 (UTC) *** Ik ga wel uitkijken met dit, want zoals verwacht is het tamelijk verslavend moet ik zeggen ... --Sompeetalay 17 jan 2007 22:37 (UTC) **** Meeste sjablonen zijn er nu wel denk ik, of mist er nog wat? Ik heb ook de pagina met Regels gemaakt, is daar nog wat aan toe te voegen?--Wild Whiphid 18 jan 2007 11:41 (UTC) ***** Nope, sounds fine. Ik vroeg me enkel af of er bij de schepen niet té veel info staat? En ken je iets van die sjablonen zoals delete of sources? Niet dat we dat meteen nodig hebben (elke entry moet nog verbeterd worden). --Sompeetalay 18 jan 2007 14:08 (UTC) ****** Bij die schepen zijn er toch maar heel weinig waarvan veel bekend is, dat zal blijven bij de X-Wing en dergelijke, maar als je vindt dat het wat te veel is kunnen we altijd dingen weglaten.--Wild Whiphid 18 jan 2007 14:13 (UTC) *De sjablonen voor nominatie voor verwijdering en voor behoeft onderzoek zijn er nu. Ik heb een opgave van reden en invoeging van signature van de plaatster toegevoegd om ons werk te vergemakkelijken en misbruik te voorkomen. Uitbreiding sjablonen *Bij personen misschien de naam van hun schip zoals bijv. de Falcon? --Sompeetalay 18 jan 2007 21:54 (UTC) **Ik heb Wapen van Keuze en Vervoer van Keuze toegevoegd, in het sjabloon te gebruiken door toevoeging van | wapen = en | vervoer =.--Wild Whiphid 19 jan 2007 11:55 (UTC) Darth Sidious *Ik heb Sidious als de primaire entry aangemaakt. Ik heb echter problemen met het invoeren van de films in het kader. Die kwamen er altijd bovenaan uit. En wat is zijn haarkleur als Palpatine vind je? --Sompeetalay 19 jan 2007 07:33 (UTC) ** Ik kan niet goed zien waar het probleem zit, als ik het test komen ze gewoon onderop, maar misschien kunnen we die rij beter weglaten en de films gewoon als los onderdeel in elk artikel doen (zoals je nu bij Palpatine hebt gedaan, of is dat een slecht idee. Haarkleur; ik zou zeggen bruin-grijs...--Wild Whiphid 19 jan 2007 09:38 (UTC) ***Yeah, nu staan de films er gewoon 2 maal bij. --Sompeetalay 19 jan 2007 10:03 (UTC) ****Deleted: films= , bij alle sjablonen. Tevens vermeld over Verschijning bij de Regels! Gallerijen *Ivm die Species gallerijen. Zouden we daar niet best Species en Creatures van maken? Of Species en Beesten? --Sompeetalay 19 jan 2007 19:03 (UTC) **Tja, ik heb het idee dat sommige galerijen dan wat klein worden... Ik was van plan om het vorlopig bij de film / spinoff species te laten, dus dan zouden er bij sommige letters niets staan. Wat ik wel kan doen is in de galerij zelf een onderscheid maken door op 1 pagina 2 galerijen te plaatsen. Dat is denk wel een goede oplossing, of niet?--Wild Whiphid 19 jan 2007 19:07 (UTC) ***Ik heb daar nu een scheiding ingebracht; Intelligente soorten, en dieren. --Wild Whiphid 20 jan 2007 16:19 (UTC) ****Ge hebt goed uw best gedaan vandaag! :p --Sompeetalay 20 jan 2007 17:25 (UTC) Dubbele betekenis *Hoe maakt ge zo een pagina aan met twee betekenissen? Ik bedoel Bounty Hunter als beroep & Bounty Hunter als spel? --Sompeetalay 21 jan 2007 11:52 (UTC) **Daar zat ik ook over te denken, bijvoorbeeld als je Naboo als planeet hebt, maar ook als volk wilt. Dan moet je de pagina net als op Wookiee een iets andere naam geven. Bijvoorbeeld Bounty Hunter (Game) en in dat andere geval dus Naboo (Volk). Desnoods kun je ook een Disambiguation pagina toevoegen, dat is in het nederlands denk het best als Dubbelzinnig te vertalen? Maar dat komt later wel, als dat nodig is..,--Wild Whiphid 21 jan 2007 14:34 (UTC) *** Dat is inderdaad het beste, als je bv. een planeet hebt en een persoon die dezelfde naam hebben zet je gewoon tussen haakjes (planeet) of (persoon). Bv. bij Naboo zou je het best op in het artikel Naboo 2 redirects plaatsen. Ik los het wel op als jullie hulp willen bij bepaalde pagina's ;) --Jonas Windsor Chiss Bartender *ik heb een pagina over de Chiss bartender gemaakt, maar 't is mn eerste pagina, kun je ff kijken of het een beetje klopt en wat er nog aan moet gebeuren en wat er niet goed aan is, dankje --Paul Sky 28 jan 2007 19:38 (UTC) **Op het eerste zicht wel, maar ... wie in godsnaam is dat? Gelieve eerst dingen up te loaden die uit de films komen. 'Frankius Vanixerbeeeletus', daar vraagt niemand om. Artikels over de films zelf hebben ook nog extra info nodig (cast en crew bijv.). Het is ook niet de bedoeling dat we artikels gaan vertalen van op Wookieepedia. Wookieepedia is zelf geen officiële bron, dus als zij een fout maken, nemen wij dit klakkeloos over. Voor de rest lijkt mij dit erg netjes. Laat u niet afschrikken door commentaar ofzo. We moeten het enkel proberen een beetje netjes te houden. Het heeft geen zin hier artikels over illustere personages op te zetten als secundaire karakters niet eens een pagina hebben. En ja, uw category moet ge ook vertalen waar nodig denk ik. --Sompeetalay 25 jan 2007 19:21 (UTC) *** okej kvat hem, maar kvond het grappig om hem ff te doen. -geen wookieepedia en -eerst dingen die belangrijk zijn en dan de onzin. :P 'k snappem. --Paul Sky 28 jan 2007 20:37 (UTC) ****Nja, het is niet echt onzin. Het heeft gewoon weinig zin om ons nu al te concentreren op dingen die niet belangrijk zijn. --Sompeetalay 25 jan 2007 19:41 (UTC) ***** Snap ik, ben daarom begonnen met Owen Lars, maak hem morgen wel groter.--Paul Sky 25 jan 2007 20:53 (UTC) Javascript *Ey, er zijn mensen die javascript fouten op de site krijgen. Ik weet niet wie er verstand van heeft (ik dus niet) maar ik meld het maar even --Paul Sky 26 jan 2007 15:02 **Mmm, ik heb daar ook geen verstand van, wat zijn de problemen precies? Tot nu toe heb ik daar niemand over gehoord, dus ik zou niet weten waar het probleem zit...--Wild Whiphid 26 jan 2007 14:45 (UTC) ***Ik ook niet. Misschien eens proberen om de laatste update van Java te installeren?--Sompeetalay 26 jan 2007 14:47 (UTC) Real Life vraagje *Zouden we niet beter de real life onderwerpen in de OTT of de TT zetten? Dat oogt anders zo raar. 'George Lucas was ...', 'Dit boek bevatte volgende hoofdstukken', terwijl het naast u ligt :) --Sompeetalay 28 jan 2007 21:46 (UTC) ** Dat is beter ja, alle InUniverse in de verleden tijd, Real World artikelen kunnen gewoon in tegenwoordige tijd..--Wild Whiphid 29 jan 2007 09:52 (UTC) Idee Ik zou graag een pagina willen aanmaken (en die we ook kunnen linken op main), met daarin alle nieuwigheden op gebied van Source. Dit kunnen WTS entries zijn, maar ook dingen uit DK boeken. We kunnen ze dan opsommen op datum en de bron vermelden. Vind je dit een goed idee en hoe zouden we die pagina noemen? --Sompeetalay 29 jan 2007 11:21 (UTC) *Dat is zeker een leuk idee! Ik vind dat zeker de moeite om bijvoorbeeld alle nieuwgenoemde onderwerpen een plek te geven. Een nederlandse titel is altijd lastig, maar New Arrivals zou kunnen, of iets in die richting... Nieuwkomers? Je kunt in afwachting van nieuwe items misschien een overzicht maken alvast van de afgelopen periode (DaG, Chronicles, Complete VD...)--Wild Whiphid 29 jan 2007 14:01 (UTC) **'New Acquisitions' (spelling?) misschien? En dan een foto van EV-9D9 in de hoek ofzo. Ik ga eens zien wat ik nog kan gebruiken van op mijn blog. En er zijn uiteraard ook de WTS Databank updates bijvoorbeeld. --Sompeetalay 29 jan 2007 14:21 (UTC) ***Hoe gaan we het nu noemen? Ik heb gezien dat ge de letters hebt kunnen uploaden :) --Sompeetalay 29 jan 2007 20:54 (UTC) ****Ik heb zelf eens iets upgeload. Als het niet goed is, dan wissen we het maar. Ik heb wel die pagina geblokkeerd, want ik wil niet dat Janneke en Pietje daar zever komen opzetten over Yuuzhan Vong en andere brol. We zouden dit wel nog moeten linken op main en daar kunnen we het misschien een andere naam geven? 'Encyclopedisch Nieuws' ofzo?--Sompeetalay 30 jan 2007 09:43 (UTC) Locatie Bestaat er een sjabloon voor locaties? Niet dat ik direct er één ga maken, maar voor het geval dat ... --Sompeetalay 30 jan 2007 09:20 (UTC) * Hebben we dat nodig? Ik had met de category locaties in mijn gedachte de onderwerpen als Galaxies Opera House, Geonosian Arena, Echo Base, etc... Ik denk dat we daar niet echt een sjabloon bij kunnen maken, alleen een plaatje kan daarin, de naam en op welke planeet, dat is een beetje zinloos niet? Tenzij jij een ander idee daarmee had...--Wild Whiphid 30 jan 2007 10:20 (UTC) **Nee, misschien heb je gelijk. Omdat er verschillen zijn (binnen- en buitenlocatie) zal het waarschijnlijk niet zo makkelijk zijn om daar iets op te kleven. Bij Saga op TeeKay hebben we gewoon: Planeet - Features en Episode --Sompeetalay 30 jan 2007 10:41 (UTC) ***Extra vraag bij het sjabloon van de planeten staat erbij: Afstand tot kern. Dit moet worden 'Afstand tot de Core'. Kern kan nu worden aanzien als de kern van de planeet en dat kan natuurlijk moeilijk in lichtjaren :p --Sompeetalay 30 jan 2007 23:04 (UTC) Blokkeren van pagina's Ik heb Luke Skywalker geblokkeerd. Vanaf nu ga ik dat doen bij elke pagina waarop EU komt te staan vooraleer een entry 100% klaar is. Ik ga dat niet blijven aanpassen voor de 4785e keer. --Sompeetalay 31 jan 2007 16:19 (UTC) *Mm, dat kunnen we beter niet te veel doen he, als je die pagina blokkeerd, kunnen ook de mensen met goede aanvullingen er niet bij. En dat EU kun je op een gegeven moment ook niet meer om heen! Laat ze voorlopig maar open, want het is tenslotte wel een encyclopedie die iedereen kan aavullen, we kunnen beter de mensen die deze EU toevoegen vragen of ze op filmcontent eerst willen concentreren...--Wild Whiphid 1 feb 2007 09:16 (UTC) **I hope so ... want ik heb weinig zin om elke keer mijn tijd te steken in het verwijderen van EU. Alee, ge investeert daar toch een groot deel van uw tijd in. Aan die grote pagina's zoals Obi & Yoda heb ik al rap een half uur gezeten. Nu, die zijn niet geblokkeerd omdat daar gelukkig niemand EU aan kan toevoegen. --Sompeetalay 1 feb 2007 09:51 (UTC) Nieuwe Infobox IK vroeg mij af of we geen nieuwe infobox kunnen gebruiken 'Work in Progress' met de Death Star of zo erop. Dit kan hetzelfde lijken als 'Toevoegen' maar WIP zouden we eerder kunnen gebruiken in de positieve zin. Zoiets als 'Door de omvang van dit onderwerp is momenteel de basis of een deel van deze pagina aangemaakt totdat deze wordt uitgebreid'. Neem nu bijvoorbeeld Ewoks. Die pagina 'moet' worden aangemaakt maar dat kost nog meer moeite dan Sidious als we dat evengoed willen doen. De infobox 'Toevoegen' lijkt mij eerder toepasselijk voor iemand die echt een hele slechte entry maakt die wél in één keer te maken is. --Sompeetalay 28 feb 2007 06:48 (UTC) EU sjabloon Waarom hebt ge Sate Pestage bij EU personages gezet? Die komt normaal gezien toch in Episode VI als één van die Imperial Advisors? Link--Sompeetalay 28 mei 2007 10:10 (UTC) Biblioteka Ossus - Ossus Library Hi, I'm Sky from Ossus Library, the biggest SW Wikia in Poland. Not so long time ago we officially replaced Empirepedia (old polish SW Wikia, now - dead) as Wookieepedia's sister-site. Why? Because we have approximately 2401 articles, and they have only 300. What is more, there was a very low standard of articles, so now Empirepedia is abandoned by its users and admins and I think it will disappear from the net soon. Wookieepedia and Jedipedia made a decision to change PL interwiki links from http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ to our encyclopedia (http://www.ossus.pl), and we hope you will do the same thing :) Please anwer wherever you want - my talk page on this account or at Ossus. My user page at Ossus: Sky Sompeetalay's answer: Hi Sky ! No problem about our coöperation. We want to work with anyone who craves the same quality that we do. Just tell us what you'd like to do. Normally Wild Whiphid arranges the technicalities of YP. Hi, so like I said, we want you to change PL link from http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ to us - http://www.ossus.pl, just like Wookiee and Jedipedia did. Look at our main page - we already have a link to your Wikia :) Then we will be able to add inter-wiki links between our encyclopedias :) Cheers, Sky * Hi, I've tried to contact you on Ossus, but I don't speak or read polish... I'm willing to change the link, if you can tell me how. --Wild Whiphid 8 jul 2007 09:09 (UTC) Hey, here you are: If you want to change PL link on main page - you have to edit that page, that's all. Interwiki is a little more complicated. You have to enter in MySQL (you can use some myphp admin), and then find a table named "interwiki". In this table find area where are pl letters and link to Empirepedia (http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/) - and change the link from Empirepedia to Ossus, but do not touch the letters pl. The link after all should be like this: http://www.ossus.pl/biblioteka/$1 If there would be any problems, write to me at my talk page here :) Sky Top 50 Hello Wild Whiphid. This wiki is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. Did you know that Wikia has a new skin option? Have a look at the wiki in monaco. A lot of Wikians have said they prefer having the sidebar on the left. There are also a lot more customization options for this skin. If you'd like to switch to it, see the "admin skin" section in your preferences. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. Angela (talk) 13 mei 2008 23:41 (UTC) Bedankt voor de tip Hey, bedankt voor de tip! Ik zou er in het vervolg beter op letten. --Yowal 24 mei 2008 17:02 Vraag *Is het goed als ik toevoeg op meerdere artikelen die dit nog niet hebben in hunb sjablonen? Ik vind dit zelf namelijk prettiger staan. Ik weet niet of jij er ook zo over denkt dus vraag ik het eerst na. - Samburo 5 juli 2008 16:02 **Sure, we hebben dat pas recent ingevoegd met het aanpassen van de sjablonen. - Sompeetalay (Denk ik?, er was een foutje, dus deze handtek. is niet goed doorgekomen) *** Jazeker, helemaal mee eens! Graag zelfs! --Wild Whiphid 5 jul 2008 18:58 (UTC) Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Beste Wild Whiphid ik heb een site gevonden met een trailer die je misschien heel leuk zal vinden als je die trailer wild zien ga dan naar deze site http://www.garagetv.be/video-galerij/9lives/launch_trailer_star_wars_the_force_unleashed_.aspx *Beste Wild Whiphid dit hier staat daar al zo lang en je hebt er nog steets geen reactie over gegeven om te zeggen of je die trailer hebt gezien of niet en wat je er van vond. Tim Auke Kools 30 sep 2008 20:04 (UTC) TFU is verschenen dus ik denk niet dat die trailer nog veel nut heeft :) --Sompeetalay 30 sep 2008 20:52 (UTC) * Ik had die trailer al gezien, net als al het andere materiaal wat al online stond. Ten eerste kan ik niet zeggen dat die trailer stom is, dus mijn reactie ligt denk voor de hand? Ten tweede is dit geen discussie-forum over of we een trailer wel of niet leuk vinden, maar goed; tuurlijk vind ik het een leuke trailer. --Wild Whiphid 1 okt 2008 09:28 (UTC) Nou een ik noem dit geen discussie ik wilde alleen zeker weten of je hem gezien had of niet en wat je ervan vond dus ik had een hele tijd gewacht op antwoord maar die kwam maar niet dus had ik op een gegeven moment terug geschreven maar goed ik ben blij dat je hem gezien hebt en wat je ervan vond en ik hoop dat je ook dat je met trailer meer dingen over dat spel te weten bent gekomen. Tim Auke Kools 1 okt 2008 21:22 (UTC) *Je kan ons ook altijd mailen via 'contact'. --Sompeetalay 1 okt 2008 21:31 (UTC) Dooku Beste Wild Whiphid zou je alsjeblieft naar de overleg pagina van het artikel Dooku willen gaan en lezen wat ik daar geschreven heb. Leia Organa Beste Wild Whiphid zou je alsjeblieft naar de overleg pagina van het artikel Leia Organa willen gaan en lezen wat ik daar geschreven heb. Tim Auke Kools 20 jan 2009 20:32 (UTC) *Bedankt voor de toevoeging --Sompeetalay 20 jan 2009 20:54 (UTC) Rahm Kota Beste Wild Whiphid, in de PS3 en Xbox 360 versies wordt Rahm Kota door Galen Marek gevonden op de planeet Bespin in een bar op Cloud City en in de PS2, PSP en Wii versies wordt hij door Galen gevonden in een bar op de planeet Nar Shaddaa. Tim Auke Kools 19 feb 2009 17:44 (UTC) * Ja dat klopt (ik heb geloof ik niet iets anders gezegd?), maar het feit is ook dat de strip en het boek aangeven dat de versie zoals op de PS3 de canon-versie is. Het verhaal in de PS2 versie loopt net iets anders, maar is dus niet geheel canon. --Wild Whiphid 20 feb 2009 12:05 (UTC) Is dat zo? Mag ik dan de titel van het boek en de strip weten (het kan zo zijn dat het boek en de strip de zelfde titel hebben als het spel maar het kan ook zo zijn dat de titel daarvan anders is), want ik wil er graag meer van weten. Tim Auke Kools 20 feb 2009 17:07 (UTC) * Zie hier; comic en leesboek. --Wild Whiphid 21 feb 2009 13:18 (UTC) Interwikis Hi! I'm Dionne Jinn from Finnish Jedipedia. I noticed that you here are - with all due respect - not very active to create interwiki links to other Star Wars wikis. Not even to English Wookieepedia. It would be a great improvement if you could add them. It is an easy little thing we can all do to help each other in other Star Wars wikis. --Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä) 28 feb 2009 18:43 (UTC) * Hello! I'm sorry, I'll keep it in mind when working on articles! It's just that some articles have completely different names in other wikis, so it's confusing now and then. Appreciate the changes you have made though! We're al little short on staff (probably 3 or 4 active members) so any help would be nice. --Wild Whiphid 1 mrt 2009 10:25 (UTC) ::I have noticed that same problem with different languages as well. Luckily there is that English Wookieepedia, and at least we try to keep up creating links between our Jedipedia and Wookieepedia. It is easy to check from there how articles are named in different languages. There is not that many active personel in our Jedipedia either, three or four at the best. I'll do my best to help you here but don't trust that too much. You know better what do you have here than I do.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä) 1 mrt 2009 10:53 (UTC) Interwikis to Revan Could you add some interwikis to Revan article? It seems to be locked and there is nothing I can do to it.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä) 1 mrt 2009 11:41 (UTC) Waarvandaan ben ik *Ik ben Amerikaans. En ja, ik gebruik een online vertaler om Engels binnen Nederlands over te zetten. Ik herinner mij niet op welke wijze ik gevondene deze locatie, maar in mijn mening het kan meer betrouwbaar zijn dan Wookieepedia. Ik zou kunnen van niet verwonderen mij indien dit Nederlands is van niet vlot, aangezien het puur rechtstreeks van de vertaler is. En ik heb reeds door Sompeetalay verteld dat aangezien ik ben van niet vlot in Nederlands, toen ik juist staak met communicerend met em op Wookieepedia moet.Hanzo Hasashi 26 mrt 2009 19:31 (UTC) **In fact, the translated Dutch is not that terrible 'behind the scenes' but it's just totally crazy in articles. We can understand it and yes ... you are right. Wookieepedia isn't always 100% reliable. That gap - along with more attention towards movie / spin-off articles - is something we like to fill. But like Kevin said, it'll be too hard for you to add things :) Just let me know when you need something. --Sompeetalay 26 mrt 2009 22:14 (UTC) Ongepaste pagina Kijk even naar Hutt Kajidic. Dat hoort hier niet helemaal thuis volgens mij. - Gebruiker:Samburo Marek/Nion Beste Wild Whiphid, denk je niet dat het tijd wordt om voortaan voor Kento en Mallie de familienaam Marek in plaats van Nion te gebruiken want op elke Star Wars Wiki behalve de Franse Star Wars Wiki gebruiken ze de familienaam Marek dus ook op Wookieepedia ze hebben daar zelfs een artikel met de titel Marek family. Tim Auke Kools 9 apr 2009 19:20 (UTC) *Zolang er geen officiële bron deze naam gebruikt, hebben wij niet het recht om die pagina aan te maken. En Wookieepedia is zeker geen referentie want daar slagen ze er nogal vaker naar met hun pet. --Sompeetalay 9 apr 2009 21:57 (UTC) Maar dat de Secret Apprentice Galen Marek heet is wel officiële informatie en dus is Marek zijn achternaam dus zijn familienaam en je erft die altijd van je vader of je moeder bij je geboorte. En als een man en een vrouw met elkaar trouwen wordt meestal de achternaam van één van de twee veranderd in de achternaam van degene met wie die getrouwd is, meestal veranderd de achternaam van de vrouw. En het werkt altijd zo dat een kind dezelfde achternaam krijgt als één van zijn ouders dus staat het vast dat of Kento of Mallie de naam Marek draagt, Kento is daar de meest waarschijnlijke uit omdat het meer voorkomt dat een kind de familienaam van zijn vader erft bij zijn geboorte. Mallie zou wel net als bij de meeste vrouwen de getrouwd zijn de achternaam van haar man hebben gekregen Mallie Marek zijn geworden nadat zij en Kento getrouwd zijn hoewel het dan nog steets onbekent blijft wat haar achternaam was voor haar huwelijk met Kento. Tim Auke Kools 10 apr 2009 17:59 (UTC) *Ah ja? Waarom heet Leia dan Organa en niet Skywalker? Zolang het niet officieel wordt bekendgemaakt, wordt de pagina niet aangepast. --Sompeetalay 10 apr 2009 18:46 (UTC) Omdat Leia door Bail Organa werdt geadopteerd en Leia's echte identiteit geheim moest blijven, als Leia de naam Skywalker zou hebben gehouden zou meteen bekent worden dat ze familie was van Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader en dus nog groter gevaar hebben gelopen, om Luke en Leia zo veilig mogelijk te houden kon maar één van hun de naam Skywalker houden. Tim Auke Kools 10 apr 2009 20:40 (UTC) En P.S. Leia was ook het veiligst bij Bail Organa als iedereen behalve hij, zijn vrouw, Obi-Wan en Yoda dacht dat Leia zijn echte dochter was. Tim Auke Kools 10 apr 2009 20:55 (UTC) * En wie zegt dat de identiteit van Galen niet min-of-meer geheim was? Jedi mogen geen kinderen krijgen. Darth Vader heeft hem misschien wel die naam gegeven. En om niet te vergeten; in de in-game databank van het spel wordt de vader Kento Nion genoemd. --Wild Whiphid 11 apr 2009 11:34 (UTC) Nou dat Darth Vader hem die naam gaf is zeker niet waar want hij gaf hem de naam Starkiller en Galen kwam er alleen achter dat hij Galen Marek heette doordat hij steets meer van zijn herinnering terug zag. De Jedi wisten helemaal niet van het bestaan van de zoon van Kento en Mallie af dus was er geen reden om zijn echte naam verborgen te houden. Nog over de in-game databank het kan zo zijn dat de maakers niet de kans hebben gekregen om de naam van Kento die eerst Kento Nion zou worden daar aan te passen omdat de naam Jacob Nion zo laat werdt aangepast tot Galen Marek. Tim Auke Kools 11 apr 2009 15:21 (UTC) * Feit blijft dat de in-game database de enige bron is waarin de volle naam van Kento wordt gegeven, dus dat blijft gewoon zo. Kan zijn dat ze dat vergeten zijn, maar daar hebben ze geen correctie voor uitgegeven. Deze discussie is nu over, de naam gaat pas veranderd worden als er een officiele bron is waarin Kento Marek staat. Tot die tijd is het klaar, ik wil er nu geen gezeur meer over horen. Wookieepedia moet zelf maar weten wat ze doen en je moet niet blijven doordrammen. TOPIC GESLOTEN. --Wild Whiphid 12 apr 2009 09:31 (UTC) Dat goed en ik waardeer hoe je er over denkt, maar mag ik pogingen doen om officiele bronnen te vinden? Ik beloof dat ik er niet verder op in zou gaan dan dat, maar als je dat ook niet goed vind dan ga ik er voledig niet meer op in, denk maar over dit voorstel na, misschien komen we ergens als je ja zegt maar als je nee zegt is dit ook voledig voorbij dan hebben we hier over ook helemaal niets meer te zeggen. Tim Auke Kools 12 apr 2009 11:03 (UTC) * Je mag altijd proberen om bronnen te vinden, dat is de bedoeling ook bij het maken/veranderen van een artikel. Ik geloof alleen dat Sompeetalay het boek heeft gelezen, en we hebben beiden de comic gelezen... daar stond volgens mij niet echt iets in. Zoals ik al zei; in de game (heb ik zelf gespeeld) stond Nion. Maar als je inderdaad een bron hebt waar het in staat, dan ben ik natuurlijk bereid er naar te kijken. Je moet ook niet denken dat ik het erg vind om in discussie te gaan, maar deze discussie werd me een beetje te langdradig. --Wild Whiphid 12 apr 2009 13:48 (UTC) Identieke Afbeeldingen *Wat moet ik doen als twee dezelfde afbeeldingen. Ik heb geen idee hoe je afbeeldingen moet verwijderen. - Gebruiker:Samburo **In principe zou de afbeelding mogen verwijderd worden die nergens (het minst) is gelinkt. Laat ons gewoon de naam weten en we kunnen die dan verwijderen. --Sompeetalay 13 apr 2009 23:32 (UTC) * Zet dan even de pagina's om waar het dubbele plaatje wordt gebruikt (zodat overal één en hetzelfde plaatje wordt gebruikt) dan kan die andere weg. Als je iets niet kan verwijderen, omdat je geen toegang hebt tot die functies, laat het graag weten. Op zich kunnen we de dubbele afbeeldingen ook zo terug vinden op een speciale pagina, alleen gebeurt dat niet zo vaak dat we daar kijken. --Wild Whiphid 14 apr 2009 12:55 (UTC) **Ik zet bij afbeeldingen die weg kunnen het sjabloon Delete neer. Dan kunnen jullie die weghalen, OK? - Gebruiker:Samburo * Mag ook. --Wild Whiphid 16 apr 2009 16:15 (UTC) Afbeelding categorieen *Anders: volgens mij is het als er een afbeelding is van bijv. Chewbacca niet nodig om er ook nog Wookiees bij te zetten. Kan je Chewbacca dan niet beter een subcat. maken van Wookiees? Vind ik handiger. --Samburo 17 apr 2009 14:32 (UTC) ** Vind ik niet. In de categorie Afbeeldingen van Wookiees moeten gewoon alle foto's van Wookiees komen, ook die van Chewbacca (degenen waarop hij belangrijk is). Anders wordt het weer een chaos met subcategorieen, iets wat we nu nog kunnen voorkomen. Het kan namelijk voorkomen dat we van bepaalde species bijvoorbeeld dan hele rare categorieen krijgen, omdat die vrijwel leeg zijn. Ik wil voorkomen dat er categorieen komen van 2 plaatjes, maar dan moeten we wel overal dezelfde lijn doorvoeren. Nog een opmerking; de categorie:Illustraties is enkel voor tekeningen, en dan alleen voor waar de tekenaar niet bekend is. Alle andere tekeningen moeten bij de tekenaar komen. Daarnaast zijn de categorieen "Afbeeldingen van Starwars.com" en "Afbeeldingen van Official Pix" niet nodig, dat is meestal in te voegen onder "Promotiemateriaal van ... " --Wild Whiphid 19 apr 2009 10:16 (UTC)